The Devil Sisters
by Random guy16
Summary: In life they were sisters, in death they are sisters. Together they will have their revenge. Konaha has unleashed the Devil Sisters upon the world. Rated M for safety. FemNaru and FemSasu. No lemons.
1. The Beginning

**A.U: i just had this idea floating in my head for awhile, so i decided to make a fiction :D. Criticism is most welcomed, any and all flames shall be used to make s'mores.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. They belong to their respective creators.**

**The Devil Sisters**

(Forests of Hi no Kuni)

She was almost there, she knew it. A girl around thirteen years could be seen moving at high speeds through a forest, the titanic trees of Hi no Kuni rushing past her. Her clothing consisted of a black, skin-tight short-sleeved shirt that stopped just under her still developing chest, an orange long-sleeved jacket with a furry white collar that stopped at the same length as her shirt, and an orange short skirt that stopped mid-thigh. Black skin-tight stockings adorned her legs, stopping above her knees and black kunoichi sandals on her feet. Completing the outfit was a pouch holding her kunai and shuriken held in a place by a black belt on her waist. Her dirty blond hair fell down to her knees with two bangs framing her face and falling to her collar bone. This was thirteen year old Uzumaki Naruko, gennin of Konohagakure no Sato, prankster queen, and, unknown to everyone but one, adoptive daughter of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, mightiest of the Biju. As of this moment she was chasing her best friend and rival, Uchiha Sasuki. Why would she be chasing her friend through the forest, you ask? The answer is quite simple, Naruko was going to kick Sasuki's ass for turning traitor and abandoning Konaha for Orochimaru.

"Damn it! How is she still ahead of me?" Naruko murmured to herself. It had been an hour of straight tree jumping and Naruko was just now gaining on her friend. Several minutes later she broke through the wall of foliage onto a cliff overlooking the Valley of the End. There in front of her stood Sasuki, clad in her usual attire of a blue high collar shirt, white skirt that stopped above her thighs, white leg and arm warmers, and kunoichi sandals that came up to her shins. Her weapon pouch was also on her waist. Her black hair fell down freely, and much like Naruko's reached to her knees. One large bang fell over the left side of her face.

For several moments they stared at each other, neither wanting to fight the other but both knowing it had to happen. Then the silence was broken as Sasuki spoke, "Why are you doing this? Why would you want to bring me back to that village? All it's doing is holding me back." Naruko shook her head before speaking, "You know why. I'm a loyal shinobi of Konoha. And besides, I promised Sakura I'd bring you back." The other girl scoffed, "That weakling? I understand you take promises very seriously but come on, you know all she wants is to get on my good side so her family will have ties with mine. And another thing, why are you still loyal to Konaha? Nearly everyone except me treats you like shit. Why don't you just come with me? Orochimaru will help us grow stronger and when we don't need him anymore, we can kill him. Come on, think about it, just you, me, and Kyuubi. Please, sister, come with me." Her voice became a whisper near the end, almost pleading Naruko to join her.

The blonde almost broke when she heard her friends' plea. For so long she wanted Sasuki to acknowledge the bond they had formed. But that was not how Uzumaki Naruko worked. She made a promise, even if what her 'sister' said was true, she would keep it. "I keep my promises, you know that. And as for the villagers, I'll prove to them I am not the monster they see me as." She said firmly before dropping into low crouch with arms held out and her hands in a claw like fashion. Realizing that the time for talk was over, Sasuki got into her clans taijutsu style. They stared for a few moments more before they charged each other, determined to beat the other.

**(Several hours later)**

(Outside of Konohagakure no Sato)

Naruko felt extremely pleased with herself. She had beaten Sasuki, though to her chagrin, with some major damage to both parties. But that didn't matter, she was almost to Konoha and when she got there, Tsunade would heal Sasuki. These thoughts were interrupted by a melodic but still demonic voice of her kaa-chan, the Kyuubi, **"Kit, be careful, I have a bad feeling about this." **This put pause in the blonds step. What could possibly worry Kyuubi now? The only times Kyuubi was worried when the villagers tried to kill her when she was younger. Was there an enemy shinobi waiting to ambush her? She couldn't fight them in this state but she could give Kyuubi control for a short time. She once again began her trek back to the village, now with more caution in her step.

Within half an hour, they could see the gates of Konoha. Naruko's slow pace increased despite the pain from over-exerting her abused legs. When she was within a few hundred feet of the gates she finally took notice of the large crowd of villagers apparently waiting for them. Slowly, ever so slowly, a feeling of foreboding grew in the back of her mind. She ignored this feeling though when she saw Tsunade at the front of the crowd. As she reached the gates, she heard the crowd talking. What worried her was that their voices were tinged with anger and one of the most repeated things said was "kill the demon".

"SASUKI!" this was the only warning Naruko had before she felt an immense pain in her head and found her face in the dirt. She groaned in pain as she lifted herself onto her forearms to see her and Sasuki's pink haired teammate Haruno Sakura cradling Sasuki's unconscious form in her lap. "I TOLD YOU TO BRING HER BACK, NOT NEARLY KILL HER YOU BEAST!" Sakura's shrill scream reverberated throughout the blonds head, making her clutch it in pain. Naruko looked up to see every citizen of Konoha and even the others she considered comrades glaring at her with pure hatred. In the back of her mind, the blond heard kyuubi growl. "What's going on?" She asked. The confusion and panic was evident in her voice. "Uzumaki Naruko, your mission was to retrieve Uchiha Sasuki, not to beat her within an inch of her life. For this you will be imprisoned until further noticed" This statement came from Tsunade. _"WHAT!"_ Naruko thought. How could they do this to her when she was literally covered in cuts and gashes that had yet to be healed by kyuubi's chakra. Sasuki, at worst, had a large bruise on her back, which wasn't crippling considering Sasuki had gotten right back up.

As a pair of ANBU roughly picked the blond up, she saw that Tsunade was smirking cruelly at her. Naruko turned her head to see the villagers cheering this decision and her comrades participating in said celebration. _"Why? Why is this happening?" _she thought. She had completed her mission, she had been nothing but loyal to Konoha, she thought she had made friends among her fellow gennin. Now they were celebrating her imprisonment, all because she had completed her mission. The only thing she could do was focus on Kyuubi's voice trying to sooth her.

**(Two days later)**

(Council Chambers)

"So it's agreed then?" Tsunade asked. Within the chambers the members of the shinobi council, consisting of all the clan heads, all nodded their heads. The civilian council, consisting of the most influential merchants, nodded with much more enthusiasm than their shinobi counter parts. Finally they would be free of the demon brat. It was a shame they would lose the Uchiha as well but all they would need to do was have Jiraiya recall Itachi for a short time so they could get some sperm samples to impregnate several women. With Sasuki dead, they could say that she had died from the injuries Naruko had given her. No one would care if there was no serious damage, if they said it was the blonds fault, no one would question it. "Good. Then as of this morning, Uchiha Sasuki died from the injuries sustained in her retrieval. As of this moment, Uzumaki Naruko will be sentenced to public execution for the murder of a fellow Shinobi of Konoha and the last loyal member of the Uchiha clan. Are there any objections?" Tsunade asked. No one made a move to object to the announcement.

(Hospital-30 minutes later)

Tsunade made her way to Uchiha Sasuki's room to perform her self-assigned task. As she entered the room, she noticed the black haired girl was awake. "You shouldn't be awake. You should be resting." Tsunade told her. Sasuki just grunted. The blond Hokage frowned but then smiled. Sasuki frowned; there was a hint of maliciousness in that smile. She didn't get to think on the matter before a senbon was jabbed into her neck. She fell back onto the hospital bed, her shocked face slowing relaxing into a calm expression. With the girl unconscious, Tsunade formed a chakra scalpel before running it across Sasukie's chest. Right over where her heart would be. With her job done, Tsunade left the room and headed for her office. She would wait for one of the doctors to check on the girl and come to her for a report. Then she would announce Sasuki's death to the public as well as the decision on Naruko's execution. Then she stopped mid-step. _"Damn, no one will check on the girl for a few hours. What am I gonna do now?" _she thought to herself. Tsunade then shrugged, she'd figure something out to stave off her boredom.

(Prison cell)

Naruko awoke with a start. Her heart drummed against her chest and her lungs worked double time as they tried to regain the air lost from her sudden transition to consciousness. She could hear someone talking but couldn't focus her panicked mind on the voice. Slowly after several minutes, she focused on the voice. It was Kyuubi's. **"Kit? Can you hear me?"** Relief flooded the blond. For a second she thought the voice belonged to one of the villagers wanting to get a good hit in while she was chained up. _"Yea, yea I can hear you. What's up?" _ She responded. **"It's about Sasuki…" **Naruko grew tense at this. **"I can't feel her chakra anymore. I'm sorry kit. She's dead." **There were several moments of silence, the blonds mind trying to make sense of what she was just told. _"No, that isn't true. I know she was alive. I felt her breathing just fine when we got here. I didn't hurt that badly, and that damn curse seal healed all of the life threatening wounds at the valley. She can't be dead. She can't." _the blond girl thought frantically. There was no reason she could think of that would explain her sister's death. That was when Kyuubi decided to speak again, **"Kit, before it faded, I felt a spike in your sister's chakra. It almost felt like she was panicking, like someone attacked her."** Naruko froze. Someone… someone had murdered her best friend, her rival, her sister! Then a thought struck her. Sasuki was the last Uchiha, she was too important to not give the best doctor the village could offer. Tsunade was the best. Naruko was naïve maybe, but she was not stupid. The council wouldn't let anybody know the location of Sasuki until she was better. Plus, it had only been a few days since she returned. Not even enough time for word to reach the capitol. The only explanation she could think of was that the council wanted Sasuki dead. _"But then why go through all the trouble of kissing her ass if they were just going to kill her like that?" _**"I don't know kit."** was kyuubi's response. Then another thought hit Naruko. _"This is my fault. I should have just gone with her. I brought her back here and got her killed and now I'm going to rot down here." _She closed her eyes as tears began to well up in the blue orbs. **"Kit, this is not your fault! You couldn't have known!" **Kyuubi said. Her words fell on deaf ears though. _"I should have listened. She said they didn't deserve my loyalty. Now she's dead. I should have gone. I should have gone." _ These thoughts continued to plague her mind for the rest of the day while Kyuubi could only stand by and watch.

**(Next day)**

(Village square)

Today every citizen of Konoha had gathered in the village square. From what they understood, it was extremely important.

All talking stopped as the Hokage walked onto the stage that had been erected in the middle of the square. She took a moment to survey the citizens of the village before clearing her throat and speaking, chakra enhancing her voice to spread it out over the crowd, "People of Konahagakure no Sato, today I bring you grave news. As of yesterday morning, Uchiha Sasuki died of the wounds inflicted upon her by Uzumaki Naruko during her retrieval." At this revelation, nearly every single person began calling for the Uzumaki's head. This went on for several moments before Tsunade put an end to the rage filled screams, "SILENCE!" Everything went silent, all eyes returning to the blond kage. "I have already decided upon Uzumaki's punishment. I have decided that Uzumaki Naruko shall be put to death for the murder of a fellow shinobi of Konoha and the last loyal member of the Uchiha clan. This is effective immediately." With that said the villagers cheered. Soon the cheers were mixed with words of hate and death when a familiar blond was dragged onto the stage, and thrown to her knees in front of a chopping block, with a basket just below her head.

_"This is it. I really am going to die. I'm sorry kaa-chan." _Naruko thought to her adoptive mother. **"There is no need to apologize kit. I only regret I won't be able to take you with me to hell. It's rather lovely this time of year." **The blond mentally snorted. It was true; apparently someone had put a seal tag on Naruko preventing Kyuubi from doing anything. The odd thing was it wasn't of Jiraiya's caliber, she had seen his work. Her thoughts soon turned to her adoptive sister. _"I'm sorry. I should have listened." _The last thing she saw alive were the faces of the people screaming for her death, most prominent being a certain pink haired girl. She looked back down waiting for the blade that would end her life. She was not disappointed and everything went black.

This was definitely not what Naruko had expected in death. Then again she didn't know what she expected, but looking at your own dead body while you were floating in the air was a point of major concern. Naruko stared at her body as it was dragged off the platform, while the living villagers cheered. Then she heard it, "Hey Naru, looks like you got it a lot worse huh?" The blond quickly spun around to see Sasuki, said girl staring at her with sorrow and regret while glancing at the villagers with pure hate and disgust. "Sasuki!" the blond yelled before floating over and tackling the black haired girl. The Uchiha looked down too see her sister crying on her shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again." Sasuki only held her in a tight embrace before letting go. "Naru I think you should look down." The blond looked up, confused, but never the less looked, what she saw shocked her. A chain was coming out of her chest and it looked like it was eating itself. She looked up to see the same for Sasuki, except hers was nearly gone. "What is this?" Naruko asked. Sasuki merely shook her head, not knowing what this was. Their thoughts were interrupted by the noise that was coming from the village. What they saw made their blood boil. The villagers had tied up Naruko's body to a wooden pole as they marched throughout the village. Shinobi would throw shuriken and kunai at it, adults would encourage their children to throw whatever they could at the corpse. While the sisters watched this with growing rage they never noticed as their chains began to eat themselves faster, Naruko's more so than Sasuki's as the villagers desecrated her body and laughed and smiled cruel smiles of glee. Finally after a few minutes of watching this atrocity, both their chains finished the process that had been accelerated by the villager's acts. The act of Hollowfication finished with a white liquid exploding out of the sister's mouths and covering their entire bodies. In a flash they were gone, leaving this world.

**(Hueco Mundo)**

Two beings awoke in the desolate realm of Hueco Mundo, both equally as fearsome as the other. The taller one stood on two digitigrade legs. As the sharp talons on its feet dug into the ground to keep balance, two arms came up and clutched a head that looked like a mix between a bat and a snake. Two large wings unfurled from the creatures back, stretching and popping unused bones. Connecting all these parts was a somewhat slim but extremely muscled chest. White bone like armor covered nearly all parts of its grey sinewy skin except the wings, joints, and back of its head, creating a bony mask on the creatures face.

Its companion took the form of a fox like creature. It stood on four legs and had blond fur. Just like its companion bony armor cover its body except for its joints, a spine like structure connecting this creature's mask to the rest of its armor.

The eyes of the bat like creature were a crimson red with one tomoe spinning around the pupil. The eyes of the fox were a brilliant blue with slitted pupils. Both sets speaking of hate, rage, betrayal and bloodlust.

"Naruko?" the bat like creature asked in a scratchy feminine voice. "Yes, Sasuki?" the fox responded in a guttural but just as feminine voice. "I'm hungry; let us go find some food." The now revealed Sasuki suggested. Naruko smirked and licked her jaws, "That sounds like an excellent idea sister."


	2. Memories

**A.N: wow thank you everyone who faved, reviewed, and added this to their story alerts. It makes me feel so proud of myself XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach  
**

**The Devil Sisters**

**(Hueco Mundo)**

Two figures could be seen walking across the white sands of Hueco Mundo. Both stood on digitigrade legs, the one on the left having large bird like feet with sharp talons on each of its four forward facing toes and on its lone toe facing back. On its feet were interlocking pieces of bony armor allowing all the digits to move without hindrance. The same boney armor covered every part of its legs except the joints. The armor seemed to flow from its legs to cover every part of the torso, only leaving a small hole in the armor revealing a small part of its well-endowed, gray skinned chest. Its arms were also covered in the armor all the way down to its long clawed hands. On its back were two large wings, their wingspan nearly ten feet wide when unfurled. On its humanoid shaped head was thick black hair that fell straight down to its ankles. Where its face would be was a boney mask in the shape of cross between a bat and snake. Its final defining feature were eyes with black sclera, red iris and a pupil surround by three rings, each ring having three tomoes spinning around the pupil. This was Uchiha Sasuki.

Her companion's body structure and armor was nearly identical to hers. Instead of bird like feet and talons, the other had canine-like feet with sharp claws protruding from the toes. The other hollow also had a larger chest than the black haired hollow. Its hands were smaller but its claws were far sharper. Instead of wings, this hollow had nine tails covered in interlocking plates of bone. It had thick blond hair that would have dragged on the ground had it not been tied into a large bun on top of its head and nine thick braids to avoid its tails. The hollow's mask resembled the face and snout of a fox with three protrusions resembling whiskers. Its eyes also had black sclera but instead of a red iris, they were a brilliant blue with slitted pupils. This was Uzumaki Naruko.

Both sisters walked in silence as they trekked the desolate world they had come to know, just enjoying the company of the other. The silence was broken when the blond spoke, **"I'm bored, let's do something."** Sasuki sighed at her sisters whining. **"What do you want me to do hmm? We haven't had a decent challenge for who knows how long and I doubt there is any hollow left that could scratch us now."** It was true. After nearly two-thousand years, not that they could tell with an unmoving moon, they had both become Vasto Lordes. After that point their power had kept increasing with each hollow and shinigami they devoured. Now they had basically become goddesses, indomitable titans among insects. **"Want to reminisce about our time here?"** Sasuki gave her sister an odd look out of the corner of her eye. The blond always had the strangest ideas, though they were always fun. The black haired Vasto Lorde shrugged, **"Why not?"** They kept walking as they thought of something to talk about. After several moments Naruko perked up, **"OH! What about our first kills after we woke up?"** Sasuki smiled at the memory, what a wonderful breakfast to wake up to.

**(Flashback)**

After the pair had gotten up from the crater they had apparently made when they had materialized several dozen feet off the ground, they ran off in a random direction. Or in Sasuki's case flew. After several hours of travel the sisters stopped and looked to their left, their enhanced hearing picking up the sounds of fighting easily. They looked at each other before grinning viciously, bloodlust clouding their eyes. As they crested over a large hill, they looked down to see easily hundreds of creatures with bone masks fighting each other. They suddenly felt extremely excited. _**"So much meat!" **_both sisters thought. Without a seconds delay they both charged into the fray.

Their sudden entry caught several dozen creatures off guard, ending with them quickly becoming part of the large number of corpses on the ground. The surprise did not last though as nearly every creature turned towards them, confused as to why a large number of their fellows in the miniature war had simply died. Then all eyes shifted to the blood stained fox and bat-like creature standing over the corpses. **"Hmmm more meat, how delightful."** a creature with a mask of an insect said. **"I doubt it. If you hadn't noticed we just killed several dozen of you guys."** the blond fox said mockingly, angering all the hollows who heard. The now angry insect roared in anger, **"You simply surprised them. You don't stand a chance against all of us!"** The creatures behind him nodded. They would make these two pay for thinking they could take on hundreds of them. The bat-like creature scoffed, **"Prove it you over grown bug."**

Naruko and Sasuki were getting impatient. They wanted to fight not talk. They were not disappointed as seconds later the creatures charged them. The first blow was easily avoided as Sasuki flew into the air and Naruko ran under the beast's arm, slashing the tendons on its legs as she passed them. The red eyed sister flew in after the fox, latching onto another creatures arm with her legs and ripping open its throat with her claws. Sasuki was jerked off of the dying creature by another who opened its boney mouth devour her. It never got the chance as a blond blur ran up its back. Naruko clamped her jaws around the creature's neck and jumped off, throwing it to the ground as it lost its grip on Sasuki. The red eyed sister looked to her blue eyed counterpart gratefully, **"Thanks."** The fox mere responded with a sincere, **"I won't let you get killed again sister."** They may hate the place but Konoha had taught them the value of teamwork.

The battle continued on for nearly an entire day. The sisters would take one down and another three took its place. While Sasuki would fly in and cut tendons before flying back into the air, Naruko's compact form would weave in and out between the behemoths and finish off the fallen creatures. For most of the fight though, the sisters would simply dodge the attacks aimed to end their afterlives. As the creatures became more and more exhausted, Sasuki would cripple them more often and let Naruko finish them off as she drew attention away from the fox. Soon the blood of the fallen couldn't be absorbed into the white sand fast enough and began forming rivers and pools of black.

As the final creature fell, the sisters decided to take in their wounds. While they were covered in their own blood and deep gashes, they were not missing any body parts. This realization filled them with immense relief to their confusion. They decided to ignore this feeling as they began splitting the meat equally so both sisters had the same amount as the other. As they ate they began receiving knowledge that was not their own. One of the first things they learned was that they were Hollows, human spirits that had not passed on to heaven or apparently as it was called here, the Soul Society, and became corrupted. The next thing they learned was that with each human soul, hollow, or shinigami they devoured, their power would increase. They also learned about the evolution of hollows. Apparently the sisters were the lowest of the low right now, as there were several stages, or evolutions, of hollows. They would have to eat hundreds of hollows before they would become Gillians. They also found out why they had felt so much relief in knowing they weren't missing any body parts. Should any part of their body been eaten, the evolution process would have stopped altogether.

By the time the sisters had finished their all you can eat buffet, their hunger had been sufficiently satiated. Naruko looked up while licking her lips only to see that where there had been only one tomoe, there were now two. **"Sasu, your eyes! You have two tomoes now!"** The other female looked up also shocked by what she saw. **"Yea, well, you have two tails now!"** They both sat in silence, trying to understand what this meant. Then the red eyed sister got an idea. **"What if it's an indication of our power?"** she wondered. They both thought about it before deciding it was the only idea that made sense. After all the Biju had a higher number of tails the more powerful the Biju was. The sharingan also gained a tomoe when the user became more experienced in its use. After cleaning their claws and letting their wounds heal the two hollows walked off.

**(End flashback)**

**"That was so much fun."** the blond sister grinned. Sasuki nodded, a matching grin adorning her face. The black haired female then spoke, **"We weren't that far off with the tails and tomoes thing."** Instead of indicating their power level, the number of tails and tomoes indicated the progress in their evolution. As soon as they hit three, they had turned into Gillian. When they had enough power for five tails and tomoes they had become Adjuchas. Seven had turned them into vasto lordes. They had gained nine tails and tomoes some time ago. After that, no matter how many souls, hollows or shinigami they devoured, they still didn't evolve to the next stage of power. This irked them greatly because they could just feel that there was another stage.

**"Yea but now that we do know what it means, it pisses me off that we can't advance to the next stage."** the blonde sister said. Sasuki chuckled to herself; Naruko was almost as angry with that fact as much as when they had become Adjuchas.

**(Flashback)**

**"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! THAT WAS THE MOST ANNOYING THING EVER!"** a certain blue eyed fox hollow roared in anger and annoyance. The bat-like hollow next to her covered its sensitive ears and eyed the fox with annoyance. **"Yea, well, I just went through the same thing but you don't see me screaming my head off."** the red eyed hollow said.

They had just spent the last three centuries as Gillian. They spent a good portion of that time trying to gain dominance of the body that was composed of hundreds of souls screaming at them trying to rip the sanity from its competition. The sisters had nearly lost to the other souls on multiple occasions before pushing back. After two-hundred and ninety years the sisters had gained control of the body. That didn't mean the other souls just stopped though. If anything they tried harder to take control, as if knowing that should they fail, they would cease to exist.

As the sisters held the souls of the hollows they had devoured at bay, they continued to travel in the place where most Gillian went, a place called the Forest of Menos. As they continued to devour other lesser hollows and Gillian, they gained more and more knowledge of the world around them since the Gillian they ate were composed of hundreds of hollows who had experience in the desolate wasteland.

Ten years after the sisters had gained control of their bodies, they had gained enough power to evolve into Adjuchas. While their appearance had stayed relatively the same as when they had first came into Hueco Mundo, they were now larger, Naruko had five tails and Sasuki had five tomoes in each of her eyes. Now their hunger had almost increased tenfold compared to when they had first arrived in the white desert. That wasn't doing much to help the fox's mood either.

**"I need something to kill right now. I want to get rid of some stress."** the blue eyed female growled. Sasuki silently agreed. She was really hungry.

After several hours of travel Naruko's mood became even fouler with each passing minute. Sasuki resisted the urge to laugh at her sister; she could almost see the thunder clouds floating above the fox's head. Finally they sensed a large number of powerful hollows a few miles from their position. The sisters grinned viciously before taking off in the direction. A silent conversation passed between the two as Sasuki flew high in the air, concealed by the large branches of the stone trees of the forest.

After a few minutes of travel, Naruko dashed into a clearing occupied by two dozen Gillian and five Adjuchas. All the hollows looked up at the newcomer before the leader, a bulky ape like Adjuchas spoke,**"Well what do we have here boys? Looks like dinner came to us."** The other Adjuchas laughed while the Gillian stared with black eyes. Naruko growled, only one thought on her mind, _**"Oh I'm going to enjoy tearing these idiots limb from limb."**_ Naruko charged the leader, dodging the clawed fist that came crashing down on her. Jumping on the hollow's arm, she quickly ran up and locked her jaws around his shoulder and flipped him into one of his allies. The leader roared in anger, signaling the Gillian to attack. Several opened their mouths, spheres of spiritual energy gathering into a ball before launching a huge blast of green energy towards the fox Adjuchas. _**"Cero…"**_ Naruko thought to herself as she dodged the blasts. Deciding to see she if could do the same in her new form, Naruko focused her energy in front of her mouth. A crimson orb of spiritual energy formed before being fired into the group of Gillian lumbering towards her. The result didn't disappoint as five of the hollows had been instantly vaporized while another 3 were missing half of their bodies.

On the other side of the clearing where the other Adjuchas had ran to so they could avoid the blast, Sasuki decided now was a good time to reveal herself. Quickly breaking through the stone foliage of the forest, she flew onto the Adjuchas in the back of group and latched onto his shoulders with the talons on her feet before flying into the air again, taking the hollow with her. As her struggled to remove the talons from his shoulders, Sasuki flew into a dense wall of stone branches. Using her wings in conjunction with her arms, Sasuki weaved through the jagged branches while dragging her prisoner through them, resulting in many roars of pain and anger as the Adjuchas was stabbed and gutted by the trees.

Meanwhile on the ground the group of Adjuchas were not idle. Three of them were firing cero after cero into the air, trying to take down the flying menace with no regard if they hit their ally, only to have their attacks stopped by the thick branches. The leader however was focusing on the damn fox that literally ran circles around the Gillian. With a guttural growl, the leader charged into the fray. As the fox focused on the Gillian, he brought his clawed hand down. Naruko released a howl of pain as the sharp claws raked across her back. Quickly rolling away from the assailant, Naruko eyed the other hollow with rage before charging her cero and releasing it. The leader jumped to the side, letting the cero blast past him and taking a large chunk out of a stone tree. He laughed mockingly at the blue eyed female, **"Do you think you can defeat me? You smell as if you just evolved from a Gillian. I will make you suffer for you insolence brat!"** Naruko never had a chance to reply as two Gillian brought their clawed hands down on her. She jumped to the side, avoiding one, and jumped onto the others arm. She ran up its arm before stopping in front of its mask, releasing a cero point blank in the Gillian's face, obliterating it and vaporing the other behind it. As she came down to the ground, the fox hollow was swatted away by the leader, slamming into another Gillian. It grabbed her in its huge hands before bringing her up to its face. It quickly charged a cero and fired. Naruko was about to scream before her body reflexively opened her own mouth and swallowed the cero and fired it back along with her own cero. The results were… explosive. Half the clearing was decimated by the blast, the Gillian surrounding Naruko had been completely vaporized. The leader had been thrown through several trees by the sheer force.

On the other side of the clearing Sasuki looked up from her latest kill after coming down from the thick branches. Her eyes widened at the destruction her sister had caused. Unfortunately, her lack of awareness led to her being flung across the clearing by a cero from the last Adjuchas she had yet to kill. She looked up from her spot on the ground, the tomoes in her eyes spinning madly with rage at the hollow across from her. He was smirking, if his tone of tone of voice was anything to go by, **"You got lucky with the others brat, but now you're dead!"** With a roar the hollow charged. Sasuki merely stood up and looked her foe in the eyes, the tomoes in hers becoming a blur as they spun with rage. The charging Adjuchas stopped in his tracks before falling to his knees, clutching his head while screaming as if his very soul was on fire. Several seconds later he collapsed, his mind nothing more than broken fragments now.

Surveying her handiwork, Sasuki quickly flew over to where her sister was struggling to lift herself from the giant crater. Helping the fox up, Sasuki remarked, **"I think you overdid it a bit."** Naruko only laughed before saying, **"I don't know. It seemed just a teeny bit underwhelming to me."** Both females grinned evilly while chuckling. **"So, do you feel better?"** the red eyed sister asked. Naruko was about to respond when she was interrupted by pained coughing from the stone forest. They both looked to see the leader of the group they had just killed trying to lift himself from the ground. Naruko smirked, bloodlust clouding her eyes once more, before stating, **"Nope."**

**(End absurdly long flashback)**

Sasuki shivered, she may enjoy killing with a passion, but what Naruko did to that hollow was scarring. This is coming from the Vasto Lorde who loves to rip her enemies in half with her bare claws.

Sasuki looked at her sister, only to sigh when she saw the wistful smile on the blonds mask. Then she thought back to when they had gone to the living world. Both sisters nearly had a heart attack, or the equivalent of a heart attack for hollows.

**(Flashback)**

(Fifty years after becoming Adjuchas)

**"You know what we should do? We should go to the living world."** Sasuki suggested. Naruko raised an eyebrow, **"Why?"** The red eyed female rolled over from where she was laying on the ground, poking at the ground under her. **"I don't know. We haven't found any other hollows for a while now. Just something do I guess."** Her boredom could almost be seen rolling off her in waves. The fox though about for a few moments before shrugging, **"Sure."**

Sasuki grinned excitedly, they could check on Konoha while they were out. After all, they couldn't have been here for more than fifteen years. Then again, there was absolutely no way of telling the passage of time in a place where the moon didn't budge an inch. Naruko got up from her position under a stone tree before tearing a hole in reality, a Garganta they had learned from devoured Adjuchas souls. They both stretched their stiff muscles before entering the dimensional rift. Several minutes of walking through the swirling vortex of energy before Sasuki did the honors of opening the Garganta this time. When they stepped out, they began channeling their spiritual energy to their feet to solidify the air so they wouldn't fall as soon as they left the rift. They looked around for a few moments before realizing there was nothing but empty space around them. Then they looked down and froze. This was not the world they knew. The first indicators were the giant buildings of steel and glass that would have looked like they touched the sky had the females been on the ground. The other indicator was that the humans here didn't have chakra. How was that even possible? Whether the person was civilian or shinobi, every person they had met when they were alive had chakra. Even the foliage had chakra, but not here apparently.

**"Sasuki?"** the fox asked hesitantly. The other sister replied with just as much hesitance, **"Yea?"** Naruko swallowed before saying, **"I don't think we're in the Elemental Nations anymore."** Sasuki only nodded. _**"Well,"**_ she thought, _**"this isn't what I expected."**_

There had to be a logical explanation to this. The technology could be explained by millennia of advancement but that doesn't explain the lack of chakra. It just wasn't something that simply disappeared. The chakra network acted as a second circulatory system, as soon as it was empty the creature died. The problem with that fact was that here were humans, with no chakra, and not dropping dead. Sasuki then thought back to her knowledge of Gargantas. They were dimensional rifts, so this could be an alternate universe where humans evolved without chakra.

This theory relieved some of the panic from Sasuki. She looked over to her sister to see that she had not come to the same conclusion and was most likely about to blow her lid from "missing their chance at revenge". The female rolled her eyes before she alleviated Naruko's worries… again. So she filled her sister in on her theory, and though she still looked peeved, Naruko relaxed.

_**"Well, we might as well see what this world has to offer."**_ thought Sasuki. With this thought, she floated off, Naruko soon following her.

**(End flashback)**

To say that this world was different from their own would have been an understatement. Their very little similarities; there was still war, there was still corrupt politicians. Then there were the differences; no chakra, objects called guns that could kill you in an instant, airplanes, the very land masses themselves were different! Though it had been exciting at first, this world quickly lost its glamor. Wars were fought machines mainly now. For two beings that thrived in battle, to see blood fly from an opponent's wound, it was boring.

Their reminiscing was interrupted by the abrupt appearance of a being they had dealt with many times, a shinigami. He wore a white haori, signifying his rank as a captain. The sisters looked at him curiously; most other shinigami would simply try to "purify" them. Not this one though, he had a certain aura about him. An aura of deceit and a hunger for power, only enhanced by the flashing of his glasses as he gazed at the sisters.

**"What do you want shinigami?"** they asked in unison. The reaper smiled before stating, "I have a proposition for you." They only stared. He took this as a sign to continue, "but maybe I should introduce myself first, hmm? I am Sōsuke Aizen."

**A.U: whew, I'm done! As you might have guessed, i like long hair. So don't get all practical with me about it, this is a fiction based off anime. Not much practicality half the time  
**

**Now i have a few questions that i would like honestly answered**

**1: were the fight scenes good? i wanted to show that they werent instantly uber powerful and that they had to work for it. if only a little.  
**

**2: does this seem rushed?**

**3: were there any mistakes with the names of the hollows or techniques**

**4: can you guys see where im going with this? :P  
**


	3. We're Back!

**AN: Dang, writers block sucks... anyways here you go. I hope you like it.  
**

**The Devil Sisters**

**(Hueco Mundo)**

It had been a century since that meeting. A century since they had become Arrancar. A century of training to use their now immeasurable power. Now, the time to return was almost at hand. Soon all those that had wronged them would suffer. _"Soon,"_ A black haired woman thought.

The girls had changed once more with their transformation. Sasuki and Naruko now looked like regular humans once more. Minus the holes over where both of their wombs would have been and the bone fragments of their hollow masks.

Naruko now stood at around 6'2. Her now once again tanned skin was cover by a white hipless hakama that exposed the side of her thighs down to her knees. This was held up by a black sash around her waist. On her feet she wore black tabi with straw sandals. On her upper body she wore a sleeveless white haori, the top of which was closed to just barely cover her large chest. On her left hand she wore a black glove that revealed her thumb, ring, and pinky fingers. Her long blond hair was no longer in nine braids. Instead she let it flow to the ground, her spiritual energy running through the fibers to keep it from tangling or dragging along dirt. It also made her hair flow as if wind were blowing near the ends. Her blue eyes still had slit pupils. Finally on her face were two boney plates that covered her cheeks with three bone whiskers on each one.

Sasuki on the other hand was 5'4 and had much paler skin then her darkly tanned sister. She also wore more conservative clothing. Her feet were covered by Black skin tight boots that went up to her shins. She also wore a white hakama held up by a black sash, unlike Naruko's however, hers had their hips. The bottoms of the legs were tucked into her boots, creating a ballooning effect at her shins. On her torso she wore a white long sleeved zip-up jacket that stopped an inch below her breasts. Her black hair still fell to her ankles. Her mask fragment took the form of a band of bone wrapping around her fore-head with a protrusion going down to cover the bridge of her nose. Her eyes had also changed; they now took the form of the fabled Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

As of this moment both sisters could found in their shared room within the confines of Las Noches. Naruko was in the middle of meditating as Sasuki read a book she had taken from one of their escapades into the human realm. The two sat in comfortable silence, both thinking of how close they were to their goal. They now only needed for Aizen to put things in motion so they could leave without worrying about the annoyance of a shinigami army coming after them, probably lead by the spirit king himself. Neither girl wanted that, seeing how the ensuing slaughter would most likely rob them of their revenge on the leaf.

Sasuki glanced up over her book at Naruko before asking, "Have you found the best path yet?"

Naruko didn't respond for several moments before slowing opening her eyes. She looked at her sister before uttering one word, "Yes."

Sasuki couldn't help but grin, it was now guaranteed that nothing would stop them. _"Good."_

Naruko laughed. Sasuki looked like a kid in a candy shop. The pale girl only pouted, resulting in Naruko falling off the bed she was using to meditate with a wild guffaw. _"This is good,"_ both girls thought. It was moments like these where they could let loose and release the tension that would have driven them mad from the life of a hollow. Sasuki tried valiantly to put up an indifferent façade, only to fail. It was pointless when they were alone.

The sisters stopped before putting on the emotional masks they wore to deceive their so called "allies". Naruko's eyes turned arrogant and wild while Sasuki's became indifferent. The final touch was the bloodthirsty grin on Naruko and Sasuki lifting her nose in an arrogant manner. The door to their room opened to reveal a lower ranked arrancar. They stared at him, making him fidget. Naruko spoke, impatience obvious in her voice, "What?"

The arrancar froze before speaking quickly, "Aizen-sama has requested that you join him in the meeting room."

Both girls stood up and walked towards the door, the arrancar quickly stepped to the side to allow them passage. Naruko smiled and traced a finger across his jaw, "Hmhmhm you're not scared of us are you?" she asked in an innocent voice.

The man grew pale at her touch and began trembling; the spiritual energy leaking from her filled him with terror. "N-no ma'am," he said. She leaned in close to his ear.

"You should be."

That was it. The poor man fell into unconsciousness from sheer terror. Naruko laughed while walking out the door. Naruko looked up to meet Sasuki with a deadpan expression. "You enjoy that too much," she said.

The foxy girl placed a hand over her heart and gasped in mock hurt, "I do not!" The mirth in her eyes said otherwise. Sasuki rolled her eyes before walking off to the meeting room. Naruko joined her after mocking the unconscious man for a few seconds. The two walked in comfortable silence while sensing the spiritual energies of the remaining Espada and Aizen had already made it to the meeting room.

When the two entered they were met with the sight of the Espada waiting and Aizen giving that, oh so fake, polite smile. "I am glad you could join us," he said, "I have some news for all of you. Tomorrow we will attack Karakura town so I can gain the necessary amount of souls I will need to confront the spirit king." While the Espada waited patiently for him to continue, the girls had tuned him out after he had said they would leave tomorrow. That would be their chance to escape unnoticed. As long as their energy was suppressed the spirit king shouldn't even pay a second glance if their spiritual signatures were to fall into the chaotic mess of dimensional fabric that is the Garganta.

They refocused on Aizen as he finished, "Do you all understand?" Every one of the people in the room nodded. Aizen smiled, "Good, then you are dismissed."

As they all left the room, no one noticed the smirks on the sister's faces.

**(The next day)**

The girls woke from their slumber, both having wonderful dreams of rending the flesh from the bones of those damned citizens of Konoha. _"Now we can do it for real,"_ Naruko thought. They got dressed for their "invasion" and grabbed their Zanpakutō. Naruko's took the form of a Tekko-Gagi with four, foot-long steel blades with a black leather vambrace. She had been confused when she first received it since Zanpakutō were supposed to be swords. She had then shrugged it off; she wasn't the only one with a non-sword weapon. Sasuki's weapon took the form of a steel Kusari-gama with foot long curved blade and a spiked steel ball acting as the weight, perfect for her long range style of fighting. Sasuki placed her weapon in her sash and wrapped the chain around her waist while Naruko attached hers' to her right hand. They looked at each other and nodded, in a few hours they would be back in the world that had killed them.

They left their room and after a quick use of Sonído, arrived at the area where all those under Aizen's command would leave to attack Karakura Town. As the final arrancar entered the room Aizen spoke, "Good, you are all here. Well then let us not waste any more time hmm?" With that he opened a garganta before walking through, his subordinates following suet. Naruko opened her own rift and both sisters walked in.

**(In the garganta)**

They had become used to the swirling dimensional energies that made up the garganta. This though, they were not accustomed to. The energy here was violent, angry, and would not stop pushing them back into the calmer energy of the garganta as if it didn't want them to go between worlds. They had been prepared though and Naruko had spent the last decade familiarizing herself with finding the path of least resistance. Sasuki followed closely behind her sister, unnerved by how the vortex seemed to try and leech her power from her. This feeling wasn't something she liked very much, it made her feel vulnerable, something she hadn't felt in millennia. Naruko smirked, sensing her sister's unease, "You scared?"

Sasuki glared at the back of the blonds head, "What! No, it's just… different."

"If you say so," Naruko said.

They traveled for hours, stopping now and again to allow Naruko to find the best way to move in the damnable rift. Several times they were unable to avoid the energy before finding a suitable area, which resulted in what felt like a something was trying to rip their power away. Try, being the key word. Finally, they reached a large area of calm. This was an overstatement really, as they had been traveling on a path that was at times only an inch wide. Compared to the area between Hueco Mundo and the world where chakra did not exist, this was place was too small for notice.

"So is this it?" Sasuki asked.

"I believe so, why don't we go check eh?" Naruko replied.

With that Sasuki made an exit so Naruko could rest, and walked into what would hopefully be their dimension.

**(Unknown area)**

If one were to look up to the sky, they would be able to see what looked like someone had torn a hole in the air. A second later two women walked out, somehow staying in the air as if it were solid. Both women looked very pleased with themselves. This world, it held energy that they hadn't felt for more than two-thousand years, Chakra.

"Great, now where the hell are we?" asked the blond haired female.

"You mean to tell me that you navigated us through a rip in space and time but can't tell where we are?" Sasuki asked incredulously.

"Well, we did just get here you know," Naruko pointed out.

The pale women let it go at that. They had just gotten here. _"Well, time to look around I guess."_ As she did, she noticed they were surrounded by water. After that she noticed a large object off in the distance. It seemed to cross from one side of the watery expanse to the other. "Hey sis, lets head over there," she said pointing in the direction of the object.

Naruko followed her sister's finger and spotted the object. She nodded before both girls used Sonído to get to their destination. As they arrived, they quickly realized where they were. This was the same bridge that they had helped to protect from a rich midget with an army of mercenaries. The bridge of Nami no Kuni. They had indeed arrived in the world where they were killed.

Sasuki decided to congratulate her sister, "Good job."

Naruko looked at her incredulously, her flailing arms adding to the disbelief, "Good job? Remembering to turn off the stove is a good job, but navigating the both us through a dimensional rift in time and space is incredible!"

Sasuki just ignored her while looking around. She could see some green near one end of the bridge, so it was only logical that, that would be Hi no Kuni. She began walking in the other direction. "Now where are you going?" she heard from behind her.

"To Nami," she stated simply

Naruko stood there puzzled for a second. Then she remembered what they had agreed on in how they would get revenge on Konoha, having forgotten in her moment of disbelief. She grinned; Nami would be a good place to start. She jogged up to Sasuki and walked alongside her towards the end of the bridge.

**(Center of Nami)**

"Well, old man we've given you more than enough warning to restart trade with us, but since you seem so adamant about not trading with us for justly killing that damned demon we're here to take matters into our own hands," stated a man flanked by three others wearing the standard attire of a jonin and a headband with the symbol of Konoha on it.

The other person was a bespectacled old man with a grey hair and a large beard and a towel around his neck. "And what exactly is that?" the old man asked, looking around nervously at his fellow citizens who now stood behind him.

"Simple Tazuna, were going to take Wave for ourselves. But to do that, you need to be out of the way," the jonin said.

"You can't just take our country like that you bastards!" yelled a teenager with dark hair.

"Inari, shush!" Tazuna whispered harshly.

"Oh yes we can, you have no ninja or samurai. You literally have nothing to stop us." With that said the jonin pulled out a kunai. He was just about to advance on the old man when a silky voice interrupted him.

"So this is how desperate Konoha has become. Killing an old man to save their sorry asses, you truly are sad."

Everyone present looked up to see an impossible sight. Two women with the bodies of goddess' were standing in the air as if it were solid ground. To the people of Nami, these were two angels here to help them if the previous statement was anything to go by. To the team of jonin however, they were two unknowns, dangerous unknowns since a strange energy was rolling of them in waves.

"This is Konoha business strangers. You have no part in it," the obvious leader stated boldly, Or stupidly as the villagers would later say.

"Is that so? Hear that sister? We have no part what so ever here," The blond haired one said. With the attention on her, everyone noticed the bone whiskers on her cheeks.

"I don't think he knows who we are. Maybe we should fix that," The black haired female suggested.

The team of jonin tensed at this, taking their words as a threat. "We don't really care who you are. You are interrupting our mission and shall be dealt with if you do not leave. Don't think you can beat us either. There are four of us and two of you, you're outnumbered," One of the jonin stated arrogantly. Their response was not what he expected. Instead of looking nervous, they laughed as if he had just said the stupidest thing in the world. Taking this as an insult, he began doing hand seals and yelled, "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!" before bringing his hand up to his mouth and released a giant stream of fire. The black haired female raised her right arm out with her palm facing the flame before it impacted and parted around her and the blond.

The villagers were left astounded. This woman had deflected the jutsu as if it wasn't even worth her notice. The shinobi on the other hand, tensed even more.

The females dropped to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust when they hit the earth. As they stood up, the jonin could now see the holes where their wombs would be and their eyes. They were also the last thing one of the jonin ever saw as he clutched his head while letting out an unholy scream of pain and despair before he fell to the ground, his mind now turned to mush. The other three were frozen in shock before they charged the two women.

The leader threw several shuriken at the blond before starting a series of hand seals and yelled, "Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" firing multiple fireballs at her. She responded by raising her clawed hand and literally sliced through all of the flaming projectiles before disappearing with a loud sound of static. He didn't have a chance to look for her before four steel blades tore through his torso. She ripped the bladed gauntlet to the side, bisecting the man.

The other two jonin faced off against the blacked haired woman. One withdrew two kunai and charged her, intent on gutting her. The one that stayed behind went through several hand seals and yelled, "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" creating a large water dragon from the water surrounding him and launching it at the woman, apparently having no care for the villagers behind her. As the people ran for cover, the women brought her fist up and uttered, "Bala." releasing an extremely fast beam of energy at the dragon, destroying it. Without pause, she quickly whipped out her Kusari-gama. When the first jonin was ten feet away she twirled the chain above her head before releasing it, sending the spiked weight hurtling towards the shinobi. He barely escaped the fatal blow by jumping to the side, and onto a curved blade. He stood there, shocked, for a few seconds before turning around and looked into the eyes that could only belong to the devil. "H-how…" he barely got out. The woman just gave an evil smirk before saying, "Your just sooo slow." With that, she ripped her blade out of him. As his body fell to the ground with a thump, the woman turned around and saw the last man standing stock still, terrified by these devils.

_"How is this possible? No one should be that fast!" _he then noticed both of these… these demons staring at him. Shaking off his shock he turned and ran as fast as he could, hoping to reach the tree line before they could get him. It was not to be.

Just as he jumped for the first tree, a chain wrapped around his ankle. With a hard tug he was thrown to the ground. He quickly rolled onto his back and screamed as the blond female descend upon him, her right arm pulled back to stab her tekko-kagi into his skull. Then, all he knew was darkness.

Naruko pulled her claw from the man's skull and flicked the blood off it. _"What a bore,"_ she thought to herself. She walked over to Sasuki who used her spiritual energy to manipulate the chain of her weapon and wrap it around her waist before holstering the blade in her sash. They smirked at each other, no matter how many times they did it; spilling blood was always a thrill. Even if other kills were more exciting.

Tazuna had watched the whole thing play out from behind a pile of crates. The power these two wielded was amazing, _"Best to get on their good side then."_ He stepped out from behind the crates and walked towards the two. When he was near them, he cleared his throat to get their attention. When they turned around, he couldn't help but think about how they reminded him of two girls that had helped to reignite hope in his country. He shook those thoughts off, they were too painful, even after so long. He then spoke, his voice laced with gratitude, "Thank you young ladies. I don't want to think about what might have happened had you not arrived."

Naruko spoke up in a matter of fact tone, "They would have most likely killed you."

The old man sweat-dropped, "Um, yes, indeed… anyways, if there is anything you need."

"There is no need old man," Sasuki replied.

Tazuna wouldn't have it, "Surely there is something we can do to repay you both." The villagers that had surrounded them nodded their heads. These girls had helped them when they didn't have any need to.

Naruko sighed, "I suppose some tea would be nice."

Tazuna smiled, "Excellent, please follow me. My daughter makes wonderful tea." With that said, the crowd parted to allow the three to leave. As the girls walked through the village, they noticed how it had improved since the last time they had been there. Once run down shacks were now stores sporting some expensive looking clothing. Of course there was cheaper looking stuff but expensive stuff seemed to make up the majority of the merchandise. There were even a few stores with equipment for shinobi and samurai, most likely for any who were passing through. The residential area was also in far better shape. Instead of homeless people littering the streets, every home seemed to have an owner. During their walk, Tazuna noticed how they were examining the village. "I take it you haven't been here before."

Naruko spoke up, "No we have, it's just the last time we were here everything was falling apart."

Tazuna seemed surprised by this. He certainly would have remembered two girls who had such long hair, especially the blond one with the bone whiskers. Once again an image of a small blond girl with whisker marks on her cheeks appeared in his head. He pushed this thought aside and replied to her, "That was when Gato was in control. After a team from Konoha helped us get rid of him, things turned around for us quickly. With the ports open again and Gato's shipping company under my management, we became the most used port in the Elemental Nations."

That was good news for the sisters. They didn't want to deal with making Nami what it is themselves. Several more minutes of walking they arrived at Tazuna's place of residence. He had apparently moved to a mansion. "Here we are, the Daimyo's mansion." Ah, that would explain it. Tazuna was now a daimyo.

"Aren't daimyos supposed to have a palace or something. And an army of samurai for that matter," asked Naruko. That was puzzling; Nami was large enough to support at least a dozen fortresses.

"Yes but I'm not much for extravagant things like that. As for the samurai, to have samurai we need people who want to become samurai," Tazuna replied as he walked through the door. "Tsunami, I'm home. And we have guests!" he announced. A woman with dark hair wearing simple civilian clothing and an apron came out from what was most likely the kitchen indicated by the smell of food coming from it.

"Father it's good to see you home. I thought I heard fighting in the town and was worried," she said with relief.

"You did. But there is nothing to worry about; these two women here killed several Konoha shinobi that had been sent to get rid of me."

She turned to the two arrancar and bowed, "Oh thank you. I don't want to think about what would have happened had you not come. Please sit down; I'll go make some tea for us." With that she went back into the kitchen.

The three sat down around a low table, patiently waiting for Tsunami to join them. Several minutes later, the teenager from earlier came through the front door.

"Mom, I'm home!" he yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen! Why don't you go greet our guests," she responded.

When he came into the room he immediately noticed the two women. "Hey, you're the ones who saved gramps," he exclaimed before bowing and thanking them.

Inari sat down next to Tazuna and was soon joined by Tsunami who placed a tray with several cups of tea down. Tazuna picked his up and took a sip before asking, "So what brings you to Nami no Kuni?"

Sasuki spoke up, "We wanted to see how the place was doing since the last time we were here."

Tazuna finally asked, "When was the last time you were here? I think I would remember a blond haired girl with bone whiskers on her cheeks."

Naruko replied this time, "Ahhh, you don't remember us? Oh Tazuna, I'm hurt." She emphasized this by placing a hand over her heart in mock pain.

This confused the family. "Have we met?"

Sasuki turned to Naruko, "You'd think he would remember the girls that had helped protect him from Zabuza."

At this the family froze. Then Tazuna spoke, his voice tinged with restrained anger, "You had better realize what you just said. The girls that had helped us were murdered ten years ago." He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything to these two but he'd be damned if he let them mock those girls memories and do nothing about it.

Both sisters were actually touched by his anger. At least somebody cared for them. But they now had to convince them that they were who they claimed to be. "Trust us Tazuna we are those girls. And we were murdered," said Sasuki.

Tazuna now looked at them as if they were crazy. These two were now basically saying they were undead. "Prove it," he challenged.

"OK then. Tsunami, you have a tattoo of heart right above your ass," Naruko stated since she had walked in on the woman when she had finished a bath. Tsunami and Inari turned red at how nonchalant the blond said that while Tazuna raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

Sasuki was next, "Tazuna, you had me go a day long search for your missing sake, which Tsunami had hidden under the floorboards under my bed." Tazuna nodded, he had. They had him almost convinced but there was one thing that nobody knew about except the family that the girls had done.

Inari was the next to be addressed by the blond. "Inari, I left a scroll on the basic use of weaponry under your mattress so you could protect your family." That was it. These two really were the girls who had given their country hope again.

Tsunami spoke up after several minutes of shock, "H-how is this possible. We heard how you were both dead." She couldn't believe this. Neither could Inari since he looked like he was struggling to comprehend that the adopted sisters he had made were alive again.

"Well, that's a long story," Sasuki started.

"We have time," Inari interjected, wanting desperately to know what happened to them.

So the next few hours were spent telling the family about their time in the afterlife. At times the family looked like they were about to relieve their stomachs when the sisters talked about how they increased their power. The three also interrupted every now and then to ask several questions such as how they hadn't gone insane. The women's response was, "Who says we aren't?" Then they talked about the boring time they spent in Las Noches waiting to get to this dimension unnoticed. The rest was history.

"Not exactly what I expected for the afterlife," Tazuna said taking a sip of his tea to try and calm some of the nerves that hadn't settled after hearing about their diet. Oh how he wished Tsunami hadn't banned sake in the house.

Inari couldn't take it anymore. He flung himself at the two girls, hugging them tightly. They looked down at him and smiled softly, returning the hug. Children, they were probably the only thing that could bring out the soft side in the two arrancar. "I thought I'd never see you again," he said through tears.

"Don't worry. Death can't keep us down," Naruko stated. Inari let go of them before looking embarrassed for crying. He then returned to the other side of the table.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Tsunami asked.

Both girls smirked and chuckled evilly, "What do you think?"

**AN: In this story i made so Sasuki and Naruko are both like sisters to Inari because they both know what it's like to lose/not have a loved one. Anyways review and tell me whether i'm getting better or where i need to improve. or if you just have questions.**


	4. Transitions

**AN: No super long wait this time :D**

**Anyways here is the next chapter... and review, I want to improve remember?**

**Disclaimer (and last ch. disclaim): I do not own Naruto or Bleach. If i did they would both be FUBAR.  
**

**The Devil Sisters**

**(Nami no Kuni)**

The girls spent the night in the mansion at Tazuna's insistence. He wouldn't have them sleeping in an inn when he had enough room. The girls found it amusing that he thought they couldn't sleep properly without a roof over their heads and a comfortable bed. Where had they been sleeping for nearly two-thousand years? Of course they didn't say no, Las Noches didn't exactly have plentiful water so a chance at a warm bubbly bath would not be passed up. _"Ohh kami how I missed you,"_ Naruko thought as she lowered herself into the tub. While she let the suds and warm water do their magic, Sasuki laid splayed out on the large, far too comfy to be healthy, bed in a black bath robe.

While she looked relax her mind was rather busy. _"How are you supposed to convince a country pledge loyalty to you?" _the pale woman thought. She turned her head to look through the open door of the bathroom. Naruko looked up at her and seeing the question in the woman's eyes, shrugged before dunking her head under the water. Sasuki rolled her eyes. Apparently her sister wasn't going to be of any help when she was in the tub. She decided that it would be best if they convinced Tazuna first then have him talk to the people. They would most likely listen to him more than the girls since he was the Daimyo.

With this decided she slipped into the covers and fell asleep, Naruko joining her half an hour later.

**(Morning)**

Sasuki woke up just as the sun made its way through the window. Trying to escape the infernal light she rolled over and saw her blond sister… in the nude. She rolled her eyes, how Naruko found that comfortable she would never know. Deciding to get up, she jumped off the bed and land gracefully in front of the dresser and picked up her clothes before going to the bathroom. She smiled blissfully at the tub, _"I swear if anyone tries to take you away from me, I will kill them."_

Within an hour both women were washed, dressed and had untangled their hair with their spiritual energy. They picked up their Zanpakutō and walked to the dining area. Tsunami saw them and greeted them with a smile, "I hope you two slept well." They nodded, making the woman grin, "I can't imagine what it must have been like to sleep in sand all the time."

"We kind of told you," Naruko dead-panned.

"Uh, yes, anyways, Inari and father will be down soon. They like to sleep in," Tsunami stated before going back to take care of breakfast. The sisters sat down at the low table, sipping the tea that had been placed for them. Ten minutes later both men came into the room and sat down at the table before Tsunami brought out everyone's food consisting of rice, miso soup and nori.

They ate in silence for several moments before Naruko spoke up, "So old man, we wanted to talk to you about our plans for the future."

He paused before laughing, "You don't need my permission for whatever you're going to do. After all I'm not you father or anything."

They all chuckled before Sasuki spoke in an all business tone, "But really, they do include you and the people of Nami."

At this Tazuna straitened, going into his "Daimyo mode", with Tsunami and Inari looking at them curiously. "Oh? And how is that?" he asked.

Sasuki replied, "You understand how the history of the Nations is founded on war?" He nodded. "Well, we don't really like that. Of course we love killing, but when it's for petty things like money and bloodlines, something no-one can choose if they have or not, then it's just stupid. We also know that people will always hurt each other for such petty reasons no matter what we do. But there is a solution to limit this slaughter and prevent things like Gato."

Tazuna looked at them curiously. Limit needless killing, rape, war? As long as the Nations were separate from each other, it would be near impossible no matter how strong these girls were. _"As long as they are separate…"_ he rethought. He looked at them seriously. "What exactly are you getting at?"

"We are saying that we want to unite the Nations under our banner."

The family's reactions were as expected. Tsunami's jaw was hanging, Inari began coughing on some soup, and Tazuna looked at them with steely eyes. "And you plan to start here?" he asked. The women nodded. He exhaled a long breath, thinking what that could mean for him and the people under his rule, _"I won't be able to stop them, even if I try. Hell the only reason I'm allowed to decide is probably because of our good past. But I can't just give up my people like that."_

Naruko interrupted his thinking, "If you're thinking we're going to take the peoples liberties from them, stop. We won't do that."

"How can I know that?"

"It would be counter-productive," Sasuki stated.

The old man rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was not an easy choice. It involved the people of wave. People he called friends. "I would need to talk to the people about this. This includes everyone who lives here; they should be able to choose."

This surprised the girls. They thought they would have to coax him into talking to them. _"Guess he's more lenient with his power than other daimyos. Good."_ Naruko spoke up next, "Please take all the time you need. This isn't a light subject after all."

With that Tazuna left the room, he would need to figure out how to best tell the villagers without causing an instant riot. Inari looked at them, confusion and some betrayal in his eyes, "You helped us get rid of Gato and now you want to take our home for yourselves now? Why?" Tsunami nodded, also wanting to know if they had changed so much personally.

Naruko looked at him softly, "You were here when we said why. We want to try and stop needless suffering."

Inari stood up, still wrapping his head around the idea, and went to his room. Tsunami also stood, picked up the dishes and headed to the kitchen. An unnoticeable grimace made its way onto Naruko's face. "And now we wait."

Sasuki just sipped her tea.

**(One week later)**

Naruko and Sasuki sat on their shared bed, meditating. They had been practicing their control by channeling their spiritual energy through the individual strands of their hair and making them as sharp and hard as possible while still being able to move whichever way they commanded. This was one of their favorite techniques, Naruko more so that her dark haired counterpart. Used in conjunction with her Tekko-Kagi nothing within her reach, which was a considerable distance with such long hair, would survive. For Sasuki it provided a great defense since she liked to use her chain and weight for long range attacks if any cero technique wasn't an option… or if she was just bored.

Sasuki was interrupted from her meditation by something poking her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Naruko using her hair to make a beard and mustache with a stupid grin on her face. The pale woman rolled her eyes and closed them again and began thinking about their time in Nami.

The past week had been surprisingly quiet. When the girls left the mansion, there hadn't been any riots or mobs. The people would look at them not with hatred or distrust, but with calculating eyes. They would talk among themselves, going over pros and cons of the sister's idea. Some brought up the lack of military, another countered the arrancar were powerful enough to fight of four jonin with breaking a sweat and could most likely deal with any threat while they created a military. One would say how it could be bad for trade; another countered that Nami was a major port and it would cost far more to go to another, so countries would have to keep trade open with them. Someone brought up the proximity of Konoha, which was countered by the chokepoint that was the bridge. Then there was the big question. Could it succeed? Most of the people became quiet after that, contemplating the answer. Naruko and Sasuki didn't hear the answer as they had walked off to train somewhere more spacious.

There were also whispers of how they had come back to life. Apparently these people took Tazuna's word on many things, and if he was convinced then the people had little reason to doubt. It also helped that they looked basically like older versions of their younger selves, minus the holes and bone mask fragments.

Once again Sasuki was interrupted, this time by a knock on their door. Naruko used her hair to open it. Behind the door stood Tazuna in the attire of a daimyo, a little startled at seeing Naruko's hair moving as if on its own accord. He shook himself before clearing his throat and spoke in a serious tone, "If you would come with me."

They both stood and followed him, keeping their faces blank. As they made their way outside, they wondered about Tazuna's unusual choice of clothing. _"Apparently he wears it for important occasions,"_ Naruko thought to herself. They walked towards the village square and saw that it was filled with people, some kids hanging out on the roof to get a better view. Tazuna lead them to a raised platform where he gestured to sit on the chairs off to the side. They waited patiently as Tazuna quieted the crowd, knowing what this was going to be about.

"People of Nami no Kuni, a week ago I brought you news that the women who brought hope to our country so many years ago had returned from death," he began, his voice loud and clear. Then his voice became completely serious, "I had also told you they wished to make an empire to stop the suffering and war that our society was founded on. And… that they wished to begin here." He scanned the crowd; looking at the faces of the people he had lead for ten years. "I came to you to give you a choice, a choice that would decide the fate of our counter, whether we would stay a simple country of trade or an empire to bring the world under one banner. I asked if you wished to join them, or if you wished to stay as we are. And now I ask… what is your choice," he finished.

With that he gestured for the two women to stand beside him. When they were beside him, they looked out to the crowd. _"Well this is it. This is where Nami's transition is decided to be either peaceful or bloody,"_ both girls thought.

The silence lasted for a moment, an eternity for some. Then a hand rose into the air. "I will join you," that was Inari's voice. Then another hand was raised, another voice spoke, another, another, and another. When all hands were in the air, they all unanimously spoke, their voices combining to form one, "We will join you!"

Naruko and Sasuki both grinned. _"Excellent,"_ they thought.

Tazuna looked around, not a single hand was down. _"Well that's it then. Best to look at the bright side of things, less paper work!"_ he thought joyfully. "Then it is decided, Nami shall be the birth place of the first Elemental Empire!" his voice gaining volume and power at the last three words. The crowd roared with approval. He turned around when he was tapped on the shoulder, "Hmm?"

"Aren't we supposed to come up with the name?" Naruko asked while pointing between herself and Sasuki. Tazuna blushed and nodded. She and Sasuki stepped up, focused some spiritual energy in their throat, and spoke in unison, "To the glory of the Hollow Empire!"

This was met with some confusion, before someone in the crowd remembered what Tazuna had said the girls had become. As he spread his knowledge, the people once more began roaring with approval, "To the glory of the Hollow Empire! All hail the Hollow Empresses!"

The sisters smiled, _"All hail the empresses."_

**(Konoha- Hokage tower)**

Things hadn't been looking good for Konoha. No, the village had seen much better times. You wouldn't be able to tell from an outside point of view, as everything looked picture perfect. But on the inside, everything was rotting. The council was now on equal terms with the Hokage in terms of political and almost in military power. The economy was on the brink of crashing. They had lost all of their allies. Not only that but some of their most experienced shinobi had deserted them. The economic problem should have been taken care of last week but the team she had sent was late.

"Lady Hogake!" a panicky voice yelled. She mentally added another problem to her checklist. A jonin whose name she couldn't care to remember barged through the office doors. He panted for a second before straightening, "Lady Hokage we have news of the team sent to deal with Tazuna." She grew even more interested, why the panic? He spoked again, "They were apparently killed on their mission. We found their bodies in a river."

This revelation startled the hokage. Nami didn't have any military to speak of, what could have killed four trained jonin. Surely there weren't any enemy shinobi in Hi no Kuni, as far as the other nations were concerned, Konoha would self-destruct on its own so there was no point in wasting the resources. "Do you know how long they've been dead?"

"We guess about a week ma'am."

So, since they had arrived at Nami. Either the team was really incompetent or the old man had hired powerful guards. It was most likely the latter. "Summon Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chōji, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Guy, Asuma, and Kakashi," she ordered. He set out to retrieve said shinobi. Tsunade laced her fingers together; she didn't think the old man would go through the trouble of hiring shinobi considering the people of Nami were suspicious of most outsiders. Several minutes later she felt eleven chakra signatures converging on her office. She waited for them all to gather outside her office before speaking, "Enter." The door opened and all of the shinobi that she had requested came in.

They Konoha twelve, now nine, had all become jonin, each one specializing in a certain field. Whenever Tsunade needed missions done with haste and efficiency, she called upon them. She stood up from behind her desk and began to speak, "I know you're all wondering why you are here. Nearly a week ago I had sent a team of jonin to Nami no Kuni. Their mission was to kill the daimyo, Tazuna, and bring the deeds of the country and his shipping company into Konoha's possession. Not too long ago, a messenger told me that they had been killed on their mission and their bodies found in a river." She took a deep breath before continuing, "This could mean that either Tazuna hired a squad of shinobi or we have enemies running around in our lands. I have a feeling it's the former. That is why I called you here, Nami has deep enough pockets to hire several teams at once and you are my best. I want you to go to Nami, I want Tazuna dead, I want those deeds, and I will not tolerate failure. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded. "Then what the hell are you waiting for? Go!"  
With that final order, they all used shunshin to get to their respective homes to prepare. Tsunade turned to the window in her office, its beautiful view of the village tainted by her knowledge of how close it was to collapse. She shook her head before going down an even worse train of thought. The council would probably have a hissy fit once she told them. She rubbed her eyes, that would also mean more paperwork to deal with.

With a sigh she walked out of the office, prepared to lose even more brain cells this month.

**(Council Room)**

"Would you mind repeating that Tsunade?" an old woman named Koharu asked.

"Nearly one hour ago I was informed that the team sent to assassinate the daimyo of Nami was found dead in a river," repeated Tsunade irritably.

While she was thankful the shinobi side of the council stayed silent to contemplate this, the civilians weren't so reserved, "And how in the world were our shinobi bested? By a defenseless nation no less."

The Aburame clan head spoke up, "He most likely hired a team of shinobi of his own to protect him."

"Well we need to do something about his insolence," another civilian exclaimed. There were nods of agreement among the civilians.

"I have already dealt with the matter," Tsunade stated simply.

"Without consulting us first?" Homura asked condescendingly.

"Yes, without consulting with you first. Remember, even though you are equal to me in political power, I still have more control over the military," she growled. Seeing that he wasn't going to interrupt her again she continued, "I have sent my personal jonin to deal with the situation. They should have Nami in our control by the end of the week."

Without even waiting for the councilors to respond Tsunade went back to her office. When she sat down in her chair, she pulled out a bottle of sake. She didn't mention it in the meeting but she was worried for the team. Tazuna might have hired the traitors. She pulled out a recent bingo book and flipped to the appropriate pages.

_Hyūga Hinata_

_A-Rank Nukenin_

_Age: 23_

_Height: 63 in._

_Weight: 99.2 lbs._

_Hair: Dark blue_

_Blood Type: A_

_Description: A member of the Hyūga clan, she wields the byakugan. She has developed her own form of the Gentle Fist taijutsu style to allow her to use her flexibility at its best. While kind, if provoked correctly, she will attack without hesitation. Not much else is known about her fighting style as she has never demonstrated in front of allies. Travels with_ _Yūhi Kurenai._

She looked at the next page.

_Yūhi Kurenai_

_A-Rank Nukenin_

_Age: 38_

_Height: 67 in._

_Weight: 119.9 lbs._

_Hair: Black_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Description: Kurenai is a genjutsu master. Her genjutsu is only rivaled by her speed. She is also proficient in ninjutsu and taijutsu. Personality wise she is cold and almost heartless to enemies but kind to comrades. She tends to travel with several layers of genjutsu over herself and her partners Mitarashi Anko and Hyūga Hinata._

She turned the page.

_Mitarashi Anko_

_A-Rank Nukenin_

_Age: 34_

_Height: 65.7 in._

_Weight: 101 lbs._

_Hair: Violet_

_Blood Type: A_

_Description: Anko is the former student of Orochimaru of the Sannin and Morino Ibiki. She is proficient in Katon jutsu and genjutsu. She has also signed the snake contract and uses small summons in most of her fights. She is sadistic in her battles and even more so when interrogating a prisoner. She travels with Yūhi Kurenai and Hyūga Hinata._

The next entry hurt greatly for Tsunade to read over.

_Jiraiya of the Sannin_

_S-Rank Nukenin_

_Age: 61_

_Height: 75.3 in._

_Weight: 192.9 lbs._

_Hair: White_

_Blood Type: B_

_Description: One of the Densetsu no Sannin, Jiraiya is a very dangerous man. He has mastered many Katon and Doton jutsu while also being able to use the other elements up to B-Rank jutsu. He is extremely dangerous in taijutsu even though it is not his preferred from of fighting. He is also capable of using the rasengan. Being the holder of the toad contract, he is also capable of going into "Sage Mode", making him even more dangerous. He is a master spy, with a spy network spanning the entire Elemental Nations. Do not under any circumstances underestimate him for his perverse and idiotic personality. Flee on sight._

Finally the last entry sent a spike of pain through the blond Hokage's heart.

_Katō Shizune_

_A-Rank Nukenin_

_Age: 38_

_Height: 66.1 in._

_Weight: 108.5 lbs_

_Hair: Black_

_Blood Type: A _

_Description: Shizune is the former student and assistant of Senju Tsunade. She is a master of medical jutsu and is proficient in taijutsu. She prefers to use poisoned senbon and poison techniques at range. Her personality is up for debate as she had been completely and utterly loyal to Senju Tsunade before deserting her._

__**AN: Yea that's right. Bet you didn't see that coming did ya?**


	5. Just an update

**Update**

Sorry everyone. It's been any awful long time since an update and I'm sorry. Ignore my redundancy; I think I'll be repeating myself several times in this. At any rate, I'm sorry there haven't been any updates but I haven't had much motivation to do more than a few words every time I get on. However, I do have some news for you all.

I'm gonna be redoing the Devils Sisters considering I'm not happy with how I started it. That's the main reason I haven't updated it, have no idea how to continue. Plus, after reading some pretty awesome Naruto fics, I disgusted with the amount of bashing and idiocy I started with. I mean sure, Konoha is still gonna be filled with assholes, but I'm gonna make it a bit more realistic (or just less retarded, no offense to anyone with a mental disorder).

Now onto my other Naruto story, Puppet Strings. That's basically suffering from, as stated, lack of motivation. Plus, I want to change a few things to the plot. Make it more interesting. Like maybe Naruko didn't lose her eye or she lost both or maybe even losing an eye much farther into the story. Except this time, Kyuubi won't just randomly give her a new eye. I've been on TVtropes a lot and I have to say, I am far more savvy in the usage of plot devices and the like. Whether I'm good at using them is up to you guys.

And now we're onto my final fic, Legacies: Redone. That's not going to go through much plot changing, maybe some re-working of the beginning chapters, like getting rid of the timeline and figuring out some way of implementing all the important info into the story itself. Same problem as the last two however, little motivation to write more than a few words.

Now, I promise to work on all these stories but I want you all to start going over them and leaving reviews telling me how to improve myself. I'm happy with the "great story, can't wait for more" comments but I want actual criticism. Something like, "HEY! You dun goofed in this part. That's not how you use (problem)" or just tell me what you think would help in the flow of my sentences or just plain checking for grammar errors. You guys can start with my one shot since it's my ONLY completed work. Just tell me the stuff from above. Ah, and ignore the comment from Ryan. He's my friend.

Now that I got all that out of the way, I promise to work as hard as I can to get out some updates.


	6. Failure

Some of you are going to be a bit pissed. I haven't updated in a long while and my last update said I would be doing my best to get out new chapters. I lied. I haven't done my best. In fact, it's been weeks since I even tried to write a chapter for any of my stories and that went nowhere fast. So I have come to the decision of deleting my unfinished stories in a week.

I'll probably just start new stories after actually making rough drafts for them. These spur of the moment stories I got going on aren't working. Sorry to any of you who had a solid interest in any of my stories.


End file.
